The tale of the Undecided girl
by Lanore-PotC
Summary: Present day Lanore marries Captain Jack Sparrow, but something goes wrong. She is in love with another man, and this is her tearful (and perhaps murderous) tale of deciding between the two. R to be safe. Partially from my other fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Jack

Disclaimer: I do not own potc (unfortunately) 

NOTE: THE PORTION OF THIS STORY ON THE TALON IS TAKEN SLIGHTLY FROM MY OTHER FANFIC: LOVE IN ALL TIME.

Chapter 1-

Lanore's life seemed hopeless. She was overweight and unpopular, and lost in her dreams of becoming beautiful and falling in love. Her few teenage years had been not as good as she thought they'd be. She had many obsessions, one of which was Pirates of the Caribbean. She loved Captain Jack Sparrow.

Joseph Smith was a young teacher, oh about late twenties. He was currently teaching Ninth grade Geography. He was rather handsome, yet he remained single. We will come back to Joseph later.

One morning, Lanore woke up as she usually did. She stumbled over to the mirror to brush her hair. But she tripped on something. She opened her eyes. "This...isn't my room..."

It turns out Lanore was on a pirate ship, The Talon, with Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann. Over the course of a few weeks on the ship with those three, Lanore became very good friends with all of them. And actually, she was more than just a friend of Jack's.

Jack asked Lanore to marry him one night, and she actually thought he was joking. "Pirates don't fall in love," she thought. But Lanore was in love with Jack. Lanore accepted Jack's proposal, and made Jack the happiest pirate alive.

The couple, using Lanore's teleportal charm on her bracelet, went back to the future so Lanore could tell her family and friends about her marrige and have them meet Jack.

Convincing her family that Jack Sparrow was real was a great task. Poor Jack was mobbed by fans on the street, who mistakenly called him Johnny Depp. "Who in God's name is Johnny Depp," Jack asked Lanore. Lanore smiled. He's no one. Don't worry.

Author's note:  
Really short chapter, I know! This chapter(except for the Joseph stuff) is a summary of my first FanFic, Love in all time. I had to end it here because it's going to vary from my other story in the next Chap. Keep reading! :-D


	2. Falling for Joseph

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT FROM MY FIRST FANFIC: LOVE IN ALL TIME

Lanore went to her school to tell her friends and teachers the great news, and that she would not be attending anymore, due to the sudden age change. It was quite a task, convincing them that she was Lanore. After a while, they came to believe her. As she said her goodbyes, she looked over to her Geography teacher, Mr. Smith. He looked rather sad. Lanore has secretly had a crush on Mr. Smith since the beginning of the year. "Maybe he's upset because I'm so smart, that me leaving will bring the class average down," Lanore thought. She walked out of the classroom to where her locker was to collect her things.

She hadn't noticed that Mr. Smith had followed her. She turned around. "Oh, hi Mr. Smith!" Lanore exclaimed. "Hello Lanore. I...um...needed to...uh get some papers." "Okay," Lanore said. Mr. Smith did not leave though. "Ya know, you look great. I...uh guess time travel is good for you, eh?" He tried to make a joke, but it wasn't working. Lanore suspected he was starting to like her. Lanore smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Smith. If things don't work out between me and Jack, I'll find you." Lanore winked, grabbed her things, and walked away, Leaving Mr. Smith speechless.

Lanore and Jack got married, and were able to afford a very large house with Jack's dubloons, which were priceless almost in the modern world. Jack had agreed to Lanore's wish to live in the future, as long as once a year, the couple would go down to the Caribbean for a week. "No problem," said Lanore.

Even though Jack was a great, loving husband, Lanore couldn't help to think about Mr. Smith. She wanted to see him again. There was some driving force inside her that said, "just go see him." This force got stronger and stronger, and Lanore became more preoccupied in her own thoughts than in her life and Jack.

The day Lanore and Jack were supposed to leave for the Caribbean, Lanore felt if she didn't go see Mr. Smith, she'd die. "I'm so sorry Jack, but I'm feeling very ill. Go without me and enjoy yourself." Jack looked rather sad. "Are you sure? I could stay here with you." "No, please go Jack. I know you want to." Lanore gave Jack a faint smile, and Jack nodded. "Alright. I have the teleport charm. I'll be back in a week. Take care of yourself Lanore. I love you." "I love you too," Lanore managed to say through her fake sore throat. Then Jack was gone.

Lanore had faked being ill. She just had to see Mr. Smith. She drove to the school she used to go to, the one where Mr. Smith taught at. It was 3:45, and the students would be gone. She walked over to Mr. Smith's room. The door was open. "Hello?" She asked. "I'm over here." Mr. Smith was at his computer, still not knowing who entered his room. "Hello Mr. Smith," Lanore said. Mr. Smith looked up from his computer. "Lanore?" "Yea. Hi." "Wow, I-I can't believe you're here! How are you?" "I'm fine." "How's Jack?" "He's okay. He'll be gone for a week. He went back to his home to visit friends."

Lanore didn't know it, but Mr. Smith was having a raging bettle in his head. "Should I ask her out? No you dummy, she was your student! Yes, No, Yes..." "Uh, Mr. Smith, are you okay? You're kinda blanking out..." Joseph snapped to. "Oh, i'm okay." "(Gulp) Lanore, you're over the drinking age now i'm assuming, right?" Lanore smiled. "Is that your way of asking a girl to the bar?" "Yes." "Okay. Sure. I'd love to go."

They took Lanore's car, because the bar was closer to where she was staying(she didn't want to risk being at home without Jack-she had rented a hotel room for the week). Lanore ordered rum at the bar. "Lanore, I've never had rum. Is it good?" "It's great, Mr. Smith." "Lanore, please, call me Joe." The rum came, and they started drinking. Before long, (and after a lot of rum), they were both heavily drunk. Lanore knew better than to let either of them drive, so they called a local taxi. The taxi came. "Where To?" The taxi driver asked. "To the Maple Road Hotel," said Joe. Lanore looked at him. "That's where your place is right?" "Yea." "I thought I'd walk you in."

Lanore was too drunk to say no, and even if she was sober, she wouldn't say no. The taxi pulled up to the hotel and Lanore payed the fare. "Wait here a minute, will ya?" Joe said to the taxi driver. "I'll be right back." Joe walked Lanore to her room to say good night. Before she could do anything about it, Joe kissed her. She kissed him back. The two of them stood making out in the hallway of the hotel for a few minures, before Lanore whispered, "why don't we go inside?"

Author's note:  
Oo La La! What will happen next? Review! Review! 


	3. A Week with Joe

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

Chapter 3-

The drunk Joe agreed, and Lanore unlocked the door. Once inside, the woozy couple started making out again, but with more passion. Lanore loved the feel of doing something risky-she had always been a daredevil. She was too drunk for her brain to register that she was cheating on Jack.

Joe and Lanore slowly mad their way over to the cheap hotel bed. Lanore(being married to Jack Sparrow) was an expert at...this kinda stuff. Lanore undid the buttons on Joe's shirt, placing kisses on his toned abdomen. Joe lifted Lanore's shirt off. "You're not a virgin, are you?" He asked her. "Of course not, silly! I'm married, remember?"

Afterwards...

Lanore lied in the bed next to Joseph. "So, how long will Jack be gone again," asked Joe, "A week," Lanore replied. Joe smiled. "This is going to be the best week of my life." The couple dozed off to sleep, and surprisingly, Lanore did not feel guilty for what she had done.

Early the next morning she woke. Looking at Joe's sleeping figure next to her, she suddenly realized what she had done. Lanore sighed, and walked over to the window. She peeked through the curtains and saw the highway below. What had she been thinking? Jack was good to her. He did not deserve this. But as she thought back to the night before, Lanore realized how much she enjoyed Joe's company. There's nothing harmful about a little fun, she thought, and walked over to wake Joe.

They decided to spend that day, which was a Tuesday, together. Joe called in sick. "I'm gonna have to go back tomorrow, Lanore. I don't want anyone getting suspicious, ya know?" Lanore nodded. She had been his student, and she wondered about the trouble Joe could get in if the principal (a.k.a. Joe's boss) found out. They spent that day inside the hotel room, doing what couples do in a hotel room.

The next day Joe had to go to work. "Are you gonna go back to your house or stay here?" He asked Lanore. "I'm going to stay here. It's...safer." Joe understood. Even though Jack was not home, they couldn't risk it. Joe gave Lanore one last kiss and walked out. Lanore now had the whole day to contemplate on what a cheater she was.

"I'm a fool for doing this, but I still can't wait for him to come back," she thought that day. Watching TV until past 3:00 was very boring, but she could think of nothing else to do. At 3:30, she decided to light some candles. "He should be back any minute," she thought. Nothing wrong with setting the mood, right? Well the candles kept her occupied for a little while. She then went to her suitcase to get some lingerie. She looked through the pile and found a very gorgeous one, and started to put it on, but she stopped. "Jack gave me this one," she was barely able to say. She swallowed hard and went to go look for another one.

The next day went very much like the previous one. Joe was headed off to work, and Lanore had nothing to do. But that was okay. The treat Joe would give her when he returns was good enough. And besides, thought Lanore, tomorrow his school has off, so we can have another whole day together.

By the time the weekend had arrived, Joe and Lanore had grown very passionate for each other, without alcohol. On Saturday they decided to head to the beach for that day and Sunday. The drive down was very peaceful. The radio was on and the convertible top was down. The birds were chirping and the trees were swaying in the light breeze. Everything seemed to be perfect.

When they arrived, Joe parked his car in the lot of a bed-and-breakfast with a vacancy sign in the window. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Joe went inside to book a room for the night. Lanore leaned against the car and listened to the sound of the ocean. "That was the most peaceful hour-and-a-half of my life," she said to no one but herself. Everything with Joe had been wonderful, and although the thought of Lanore's husband had faded into the back of her mind, she realized that he was coming home the day after tomorrow. Lanore had to make every moment of this last.

Joe came out and gave Lanore a thumbs-up. "Let's unload the stuff," he said. Lanore agreed and grabbed her bags. They walked inside and up the staircase of the cozy inn. "I feel like I'm 8 again, when me and my sister and my Grandma used to go to a place like this for a few days in the summer," Lanore commented. Joe smiled. Lanore wondered if it brought any memories to mind for him, but she didn't ask.

By the time that actually got down to the beach, it was mid-afternoon. There was a little snack bar and they grabbed some lunch. Then they laid in the sun for a while, Lanore resting her head on Joe's chest. She could hear his heart beating. Everything's perfect, she thought.

That night, as the couple lay in bed, Lanore told Joe the sad news. "I have to leave tomorrow morning. It's a long ride and I need to get stuff ready for what Jack comes back." Joe looked at Lanore and stroked her soft cheek. "Lanore, I love you. I know it's wrong, but I do. It would break my heart for you to go." A tear rolled down Lanore's cheek. "But I know you must," he added. He kissed her forehead and they drifted off to sleep.

Around 7 o'clock the next morning, Lanore awoke. She gathered her things, panted a kiss on Joe's cheek, and quietly tiptoed out of the room. Outside, she called for a taxi. One came and she got in. The taxi ride back was quite unpleasant. The taxi driver had loud rap music on, which really annoyed Lanore, and the whole car smelled of smoke from the driver's incense that was burning above the dashboard. By the time she got back to the hotel she was staying at, she had to pay the driver a big sum for driving almost 2 hours out of his way.

Lanore walked in to the hotel just to check out. There was nothing left in the room, because she had all her bags...Her bags! She had forgotten them on the taxi! What was she going to do now? She ran outside, hoping by some bizarre coincidence that the taxi was still there. She was right. The taxi was parked in the hotel lot, and the driver was stopped to smoke some pot. "Excuse me!" Lanore tapped on the car window. The man looked startled and rolled down the window. "Yes?" He said. "I left my bags in the trunk. Can I get them?" "Yes," he replied. Lanore got her bags and once more entered the doors of the hotel. 


	4. The Child

Disclaimer- I do not own PotC

* * *

Chapter 4- 

Lanore checked out of the hotel. When she got home, she started to clean the house. "Cleaning will take my mind off of Joe," she said to herself. After a while she watched some T.V. Soon, she dozed off in front of the T.V., curled up in a blanket.

That was how Jack found her the next morning when he got home. Curled up, with the TV still on. He smiled. "I've got a beautiful, loving wife," he thought. Although Jack tried not to wake her, Lanore soon awoke herself. "Jack, you're home," A still drowsy Lanore said. "Aye luv. I had a great trip, but I missed you terribly." Lanore smiled. "I missed you too." It was a lie. She had hardly thought of Jack the whole week, except for a few incidents. Lanore tried as best she could to cover what she had done up, and she was pretty good at it, being an actress.

That night she made up for all the lost nights with Jack. Jack's eyes gleamed in the firelight. Then he said something completely random. "Lanore, did you ever think about starting a family? I mean, not just the two of us, but, you know, children." Lanore was silent. The pirate who had killed and plummeted and ignited was now asking for a family. Lanore gave out a light laugh. "What?" Jack asked puzzled. "Of course I've thought about it Jack!" Lanore smiled. They were going to be a real family.

The next day, Jack had just come inside from a small stroll when he saw Lanore sitting at the kitchen table, focused on nothing. He came in and sat down next to her. "What's happenin' luv?" Jack asked. Lanore smiled a tight smile. "I'm...pregnant." Jack grinned as he never had before, and gave Lanore a tight squeeze. "A family. I love you, Lanore."

Nine months later...

Jack's POV-  
The doctor walked out of the baby room into the hallway where Jack was sitting. Jack looked up. "Well?" Jack asked. "Mr. Sparrow, come in." Jack entered the room. Lanore was lying on the hospital bed, and in her arms was a baby. My baby, Jack thought. He was the happiest man in the world as he hugged and held his child.

Lanore's POV-  
Jack walked in the room. Lanore looked down at the lovely baby in her arms, sound asleep. She watched as Jack smiled, in tears of joy, and cradled the baby. Lanore smiled choking back tears. But hers were not tears of joy. For she knew that the baby that Jack was cradling in his arms was not his child.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter! OMG it's not Jack's child! It looks like Joe is a father and he doesn't know it...(cough-foreshadowing-cough) 


	5. Letters

Disclaimer- I do not own PotC

Lanore's POV-  
Jack walked in the room. Lanore looked down at the lovely baby in her arms, sound asleep. She watched as Jack smiled, in tears of joy, and cradled the baby. Lanore smiled choking back tears. But hers were not tears of joy. For she knew that the baby that Jack was cradling in his arms was not his child.

Six months had passed since the baby, who Jack had named Elizabeth in (honor of Elizabeth Swann), had been born. Lanore had never dared to tell Jack about Joe, and Jack had never suspected anything. After all, he believed his wife was faithful and would never do such a thing.

Lanore, however, felt she needed to talk to Joe. She had not talked to him since their rendezvous over a year ago. She couldn't just call him up and say, "Hey Joe. What's up? By the way, I had your daughter." No. That was not going to happen. She needed an excuse to talk to him, something that almost forced her too.

Finally, Lanore came up with a plan. Her brother. He was going to be in the ninth grade next year, and chances are Joe would be one of his teachers. She needed to talk to him to tell Joe not to treat her brother differently, and not to let anything out. A perfect plan, she thought. However, she did not know his home phone, only his cell. And she wasn't in the mood for an awkward phone conversation anyway. No, she decided. "I'm going to write him a letter."

Lanore had gone through numerous pads of paper before she came up with a letter that sounded casual and yet informative. Here is what she wrote:

Dear Joe,  
Has is been over a year? Hard to imagine. I know you may think it is odd that I am writing to you now, and I haven't in the past. It is complicated - too much to explain to you in this letter, now anyways. But I must not get off topic. My brother, Matthew, is in the eighth grade currently. That means you will most likely be his Geography teacher next year (assuming you're still there). I just want to tell you not to treat him differently than the other students. I know he knows you were my teacher at one time, but other than that, you must say nothing of me (or us). There is more to tell, one very important thing. But I cannot now muster up the courage to say it, that is, until you respond to this letter. Good luck with your job. I wish you the best.  
Sincerely,  
Lanore Sparrow (Yes, that is what you must call me.)

Lanore addressed the envelope and stamped it. She brought it to the town post office (for she could not risk Jack finding it in the mailbox). She had also changed the return address - so Joe would respond to her at the small shop she owned rather than her house, where Jack may see it.

About a week or so after Lanore sent the letter, she received a letter at her shop (which specialized in band merchandise). She turned the envelope over, and saw Joe's name. Ever so carefully, she opened it.

Dear Lanore,  
I am glad you wrote to me, because I probably would not have had the courage to do it myself. Your letter, however, has left me quite puzzled. Not about your brother; I promise I will say nothing. But the more important thing you needed to tell me. If it is so hard to say in a letter, then why don't we meet and you tell me in person? It's not a date; I assure you. But I really miss you, and I need to know this secret you're not telling me.  
Sincerely,  
Joe p.s.-meet me at the old Kessler farmstand at 9 AM on Thursday. I'll be waiting.

Lanore finished the letter, and did not know what to think. He misses me, she thought. But he wants to meet in person. Lanore thought how she would break the news. It would be very hard to do. What would he say?

Lanore decided she had to go, because eventually, both Jack and Joe would find out. Might as well tell them while I'm ahead, Lanore thought.

review! review!  
I have something very unexpected planned for the next chapter...heh heh 


	6. The massacre at the farmstand

Disclaimer - I do not own PotC 

Chapter 6

* * *

It was Thursday, and Lanore was in the car driving to the farmstand where she was to meet Joe. She had forced herself not to dress up. We're over, she repeated to herself. This is a solemn and serious meeting.

She pulled into the gravel parking lot and parked her car. She scanned the lot for what looked like Joe's car, and she spotted it. Her stomach sank. She was kind of hoping he wouldn't show. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out.

Joe saw Lanore pull up. He smiled. "I missed you," he whispered to himself. She stepped out of the car. God she looked beautiful. What could be such bad news?

Joe stepped out from where he had been hiding.  
"Hello, Lanore," He said.  
"Hi Joseph." Lanore made sure she stressed his full name, making it sound more formal.  
"What is it you need to tell me," he asked.  
Lanore thought. How am I going to say this?  
"Well...I'm not quite sure how to put it"  
"Yes"  
"I...You...I had a baby"  
"That's wonderful. I'm sure Jack's a proud father"  
Lanore paused. "You don't get it"  
Her words seemed to sink in. Joe's expression changed.  
"It's your child," Lanore said, voice so low and thin Joe could hardly make it out.

Before either could say another word, there was a loud sound. A BANG. Gunshots! Joseph and lanore ducked along with the other few people at the farm. The fire didn't cease. Chaos. Glass was breaking, two birds were shot. A bullet nearly hit Lanore.  
"Lanore! Are you all right!" Joe called. "I'm coming"  
Joe got up to go to Lanore, when one more shot was fired. Silence. Joseph fell to the ground.

Someone screamed. Lanore thought it was herself, but she couldn't tell. Her head was spinning. Joe was covered in blood. Then, from behind a car came a man, pistol in hand. It was Jack.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!  
I'm gonna keep you hanging! review...or else.  
jk, but review anyway 


	7. Confrontation and a pistol

Disclaimer - I do not own PotC

* * *

_Someone screamed. Lanore thought it was herself, but she couldn't tell. Her head was spinning. Joe was covered in blood. Then, from behind a car came a man, pistol in hand. It was Jack._

..Chapter 7..

Lanore was terrified. She looked at Jack, then to Joe's limp body, then back to Jack. Jack was approaching Lanore, who was frozen in place. She had never seen this expression of extreme anger and emotion on his face before. She was scared.

Lanore struggled to her feet just before Jack reached her, and she backed away from Jack. She heard the clicking sound the pistol made when someone was getting ready to shoot. "Oh God, he's gonna shoot me," she thought. Before Jack could stop her, Lanore bolted off in the opposite direction.

She ran and ran. Through the trees and underbrush, occasionally tripping on an outgrown root, and quickly regaining her balance. She was not sure how long she ran, but she did not stop, because Jack was behind her.  
"Lanore! Stop"  
He would shout.  
Lanore ran faster.

Eventually, however, Jack caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. She had lost the race. Jack's grip was tight, and Lanore thought he must be REALLY mad. He had never used force with her before. "Well of course he's mad," she thought. "I cheated on him!" Jack's eyes were cold and his stare was hard. Lanore could've sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears. He's gonna blow...

"HOW COULD YOU 'AVE DONE THIS, LANORE? YOU'RE MY WIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Lanore could say nothing.

"WHEN I MARRIED YOU, I PROMISED I'D GIVE UP ALL MY WOMEN FOR YOU. AND I'VE KEPT MY PROMISE! YOU 'AVE NOT, LANORE. AND IF YE WEREN'T MY WIFE BY LAW, I MAY JUST SHOOT YE WITH THIS HERE PISTOL."

Oh my God. He'd shoot me, she thought.

"HOW LONG DID YA EXPECT TO KEEP THIS A SECRET? SOMEDAY I WAS GONNA FIND OUT 'AT LIZZY'S NOT MY DAUGHTER! SAY SOMETHING!"

"...I...I'm sorry," Lanore said, and she started crying. Jack showed no sympathy. "I was stupid, and I didn't realize what I had. I can never change what I did. I'm sorry."

Jack contemplated her words. "I am too," he said, and releasing his grip on Lanore's arm, he walked away.

Lanore stood there, watching Jack's figure disappear in the opposite direction from the farmstand from which they had come. Not knowing what to do, Lanore hesitated for a moment, then walked back to her car. She looked over at Joe's unconscious, bloody body, and left.

In the car, Lanore realized how much her arm hurt from where Jack had grabbed her. She pulled back her sleeve to see her arm covered in blood. Some grip Jack has, the thought. Lanore got on the highway to go home, but then she pulled over to the side of the road to stop. She needed to think. Go home? I can't do that, she thought. Jack just hurt me, and no matter how wrong I was, he threatened me.

"AND IF YE WEREN'T MY WIFE BY LAW, I MAY JUST SHOOT YE WITH THIS HERE PISTOL."

Where would she go? Elizabeth was still at the house with...wait, who was Elizabeth with? Jack was supposed to be watching her. Lanore quickly called the babysitter's cell to see if she was there.

"Hello"  
"Hi, Cathy, it's Lanore"  
"Oh, hi. Anything wrong"  
"Well, I was wondering if you were at my house"  
"Of course I am. Didn't Jack tell you"  
Lanore paused.  
"No, it must've slipped his mind. Would it be okay if I came by and picked up Lizzy"  
"Sure thing. Want me to tell Jack when he gets back"  
"...No. I'll tell him. You can go when I get there."

Lanore hung up and got back on the road. She would need to get Elizabeth, and some clothes too. Lanore had no idea how out of hand this situation may become, and she needed her daughter in case she had to run. Hopefully she would get home before Jack did.

* * *

OMG Will Jack go after them? Who could be the next victim? Will Lanore and Jack ever love each other again? REVIEW AND YOU'LL SEE! 


	8. A Terrible Realization

Disclaimer - I do not own PotC

* * *

Chapter 8-

Lanore drove as fast as she could to get home. When she arrived at the driveway, though, she slowed down to look for any signs of Jack arriving there before her. She saw nothing unusual except the babysitter's car parked out front. Lanore pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

She walked inside and greeted the babysitter.  
"I'll be right down for Elizabeth," Lanore said. "I need to get some stuff."

She walked up to her bedroom and grabbed a tote and threw some clothes and necessities in it, and then went into the baby's room and did the same thing. In Elizabeth's room, Lanore looked in the mirror at herself.  
"I'm A wreck," she said to herself.

Frowning, she hurried downstairs with the stuff.

"Me and Elizabeth have to be somewhere any minute. I'm sorry to rush you," Lanore said to the babysitter.  
"It's no problem." The babysitter handed Lanore Elizabeth, and Lanore paid the babysitter. She rushed out the front door, Elizabeth in one hand, and the stuff in the other.

When they got in the car, Lanore buckled Elizabeth into her car seat, and they took off. Lanore headed towards the highway, where it would be less likely for Jack to spot her car. Then again, she had no idea where her and Elizabeth were to go from there.

Can't go to mom's house, no way. They thought Jack was a great man, and she didn't want to alter their thoughts. Grandma's house? Same problem. No friends would let her in. The only thing she could think of was the beach house that Joe owned, in a different town than the bed-and-breakfast that they had stayed at. He had taken her there once and gave her a key. One hand on the wheel, Lanore reached into the secret compartment of her purse. Her hand touched metal. She pulled out the key to Joe's beach house.

"I can't believe I still have this," Lanore whispered to herself. Putting the key in her pocket, she put both hands on the wheel once more and sped towards the highway.

When they were on the highway, Lanore told Elizabeth to go to sleep. When the time came, Lanore took the exit towards the shore towns. Joe's beach house was in Sandy Ridge, another 45 miles from the exit.

After about 35 miles, Lanore began to feel hungry. It was 6:03, and she hadn't eaten since the morning. With all that had been going on, she hadn't remembered to eat. She decided that once they were in the outskirts of town, they would pull up to a deli and pick up some sandwiches.

As soon as the sign that said "Welcome to Sandy Ridge" passed, there was Norman's Deli. Just how I remembered it, Lanore thought. She parked the car and woke Elizabeth. "Come on, honey, we're gonna get some dinner."

Lanore walked into the deli holding Elizabeth. On the far wall, there was actually one can of baby food. Lanore walked over to it. "One can, of Elizabeth's favorite, peaches. How's that for luck?" She said. Grabbing the can, she walked over to the register and ordered a turkey sandwich. When her food came, she asked for it to go. She paid the man and took her reciept. But then she saw one table in the corner and decided since Lizzy was so hungry, she'd quickly feed her before they left.

Lanore sat down with Lizzy in a highchair and opened the baby food. With a plastic spoon, Lanore fed her daughter some peaches, and when she was full, put the cap on the rest and put it in her purse. Then Lanore picked up Lizzy and walked to the door.

Lanore opened the door to go outside, and closed her eyes. She smelled in the evening sea breeze. She smiled. Then she opened her eyes. The car was gone.

Lanore looked around for where she may have parked it, but it was nowhere. Frantic, she pulled out her cell phone to call the police. But as she took it out, it read "no battery". "Oh God," Lanore said, remembering that all of her and Elizabeth's clothes were in the car.

As much as she didn't want to think it, she knew this was not a coincidence. Jack knew that they were there. He was stalking them. Then, a reality hit her like lightning.  
_There was only one can of food, and it was Elizabeth's favorite._

Jack had put the food there. Terrified, Lanore grabbed the can from her purse. She peeled off the company label to reveal her worst nightmare. On the can, was the word "poision".

* * *

omg what is going to happen! review! review!


End file.
